1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seat to facilitate the bathing of individuals of limited physical ability in a bathtub or other bathing enclosure. More particularly, the invention relates to a lightweight bathing seat of simple and durable construction which can easily be secured on or removed from a bathtub, and which allows a person of limited physical mobility to move in and out of the bathtub enclosure with ease. In its preferred embodiment, the invention makes maximum use of the low coefficient of friction of high-density polyethylene in its construction to facilitate movement of the bathing seat toward and away from the entry side of a bathtub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of bathing seats have been developed to assist persons with limited physical mobility or ability with bathing in a bathing enclosure, such as a bathtub or shower. These include bathing seats which extend from the bathing enclosure into the bathroom itself, such as Davies, U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,549, and Hancock, U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,479. These structures have the disadvantage of taking up bathroom space which is at a premium in many modern homes. Other bathing seats provide a chair or platform mounted on a supporting structure which is set on top of a bathtub. These structures rely on gravity to hold them in place while in use and are, or are perceived to be, less stable than seat structures which are fixed in place. See, for example, Kenney, U.S. Pat. No. 2,237,076, and Davies, supra. Still other bathing seats have been provided which are permanently mounted in place, thereby effectively dedicating use of the bathing facility to persons bathing with assistance of the seat.
Most prior art bathing seats are constructed of specially fabricated or bulky parts, which may require expensive tooling and set-up costs for manufacturing. See, for example, McCartney, U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,218, Hancock, supra, or Janisch, U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,378. No prior art or combination of prior art bathing seats provides a structure inexpensively constructed of lightweight and durable materials which provides a slidable and rotatable seat fitting within the confines of a bathing enclosure, that is easily installed and removed from the enclosure, and that safely and easily allows a person of limited physical mobility to move into and out of a bathing facility.